


Thunderstorms

by pastelkaii



Series: Pride Month Oneshots! [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, SO MUCH FLUFF, i spell yuuri with two U's, just them being cute during a thunderstorm, temporary title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelkaii/pseuds/pastelkaii
Summary: Yuuri was absolutely terrified of thunderstorms, and as he lay in bed wide awake with his fiance sleeping peacefully next to him, he really regretted not telling him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Pride Month Oneshots! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769191
Kudos: 44





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> I think the only good thing to come out of quarantine is it made me a YOI fan lmao 
> 
> but here i wanted have this up during pride month but obviously that didn't happen so happy late pride i guess?? 
> 
> Anyway as the tags say this is my first time writing for Yuri!! on ice so I'm sorry if its not perfect but i do wanna write more for this fandom bc uhh i love these two dorks and i enjoy writing them 
> 
> Also i used google translate so if anything is wrong feel free to correct me 
> 
> I also wasn't sure how to end it whoops

Yuuri was terrified of thunderstorms. 

When him and Phichit were roommates in college Phichit always tried his best to help him through it and he did manage to help most of the times.

Of course that was a while ago, and now almost a year after the last GPF Yuuri was living with Viktor in Russia. 

He was surprised the subject had never actually come up, he had meant to tell him but he never found a good time to say it, and in a way he felt like there was never a good time to mention it. It just seemed like it’d be weird to randomly bring up. 

But now as he was laying in his and Viktor's bed he really regretted not telling Viktor and he could not sleep because of the thunder outside, he wasn't sure how Viktor was able to sleep. He was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, he was trying to be quiet so Viktor could sleep and though he really wanted to wake his fiance he also didn't want to bother Viktor with his problems.

As another loud boom of thunder struck he flinched and pulled the blankets over his head, from where Makkachin was laying across their legs Yuuri could feel the poor dog shaking from fear. He moved the blanket so he could sit up and pet Makkachin hoping that would make both of them feel a little better. 

After a few minutes of petting Makkachin he did feel slightly better, he didn’t feel better enough to try to sleep though so instead he just slowly lay down and sighed, once there was a closer and louder boom of thunder he was surprised when he heard a quiet whimper from next to him, he frowned and looked over at his fiance who was facing away from him, he noticed he seemed tense so he reached out to put his hand on Viktor's shoulder worried that he was having a nightmare or something. 

“Vitya? Watashi no ai?” He spoke quietly as he gently shook Viktor. 

Viktor immediately turned around which was surprising because he thought he was fast asleep, but he was more surprised when he noticed the fear in Viktor's eyes that were filled with unshed tears. 

“Yuuri? Dorogoy, why are you up?” Viktor asked turning around so he could fully face Yuuri, he looked at Yuuri concerned and frowned a little. 

“Couldn't sleep i uh...i'm actually scared of thunderstorms” 

Viktor laughed a little and smiled at Yuuri “You too? I'm absolutely terrified of them!..but why haven't you ever told me?” Viktor asked and held Yuuri's hand. 

“Never found a good time i guess...i'm kinda surprised that you are..” Yurri said 

“Really? Why is it so surprising?” he asked 

Yuuri just responded with a shrug “Guess you just don't seem like the type to be afraid of thunderstorms..” 

“Well i've always been a fan of surprising people” Viktor says with a small smile as he pulled Yuuri in for a hug “come on, i'll protect you from the scary thunderstorm” he said.

Yuuri scoffed but hugged back “Seems like you're the one who needs protecting..” he mumbled. 

“Maybe we can protect each other?” Viktor says with a laugh as he pulls Yuuri closer right as he hears a loud crack of thunder. 

“Sure sounds good” Yuuri snickered as he rested his head against Viktor's chest, he grabbed Viktors hand so he could kiss the ring on his finger. 

Viktor smiled at his fiance before returning the gesture and then kissing him gently “I love you Yuuri” he said quietly. 

“I love you too Vitya” Yuuri says as he returns the kiss.

The two of them fall asleep like that, holding each other close and occasionally whispering things to each other as the thunderstorm continues. 

When Yuuri woke up he was awoken to gentle kisses on his face and a hand gently running through his hair. 

“Vitya…” he mumbled then slowly opened his eyes smiling as his eyes met his fiances. 

“Morning moye zoloto” Viktor said as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Yuuri's lips “How'd you sleep?” he asked. 

“Fine..Don't kiss me Vitya, i love you but you have the worst morning breath” Yuuri said and laughed when his words made Viktor pout. 

“Yuuri! I do not!” Viktor said, sounding offended, he pouted and crossed his arms, turning away from Yuuri. 

Yuuri just laughed more and wrapped his arms around Viktor's waist “Oh trust me you absolutely do, but it's just one of those things that I love about you” he said pressing a kiss to Viktor's head then to the back of his neck. 

“You're so mean Yuuri” Viktor said turning back towards him and kissing his cheeks.

“Yeah whatever, get up so we can make breakfast. I want pancakes” Yuuri said, giving Viktor another kiss on the cheek before getting out of bed. 

“Whatever you say moya lyubov'” Viktor followed his fiance out of bed and grabbed his hand, smiling as the man dragged him out of the bedroom. 

"Thanks for last night by the way..it's good to know I'm not the only one terrified of thunderstorms" Yuuri said as he looked over his shoulder at his fiance.

"Of course Yuuri, I'm glad i can help, now next time there's a thunderstorm we can work through it together instead of facing our fear alone!" Viktor said wrapping his arm around Yurri's waist. 

"I'd like that...now seriously come on i'm hungry" Yuuri laughed as the two walked to the kitchen to start breakfast.


End file.
